The Sidith Race
by Mcpetra107
Summary: This story is about a race of people called Sidithens that Interrupted the Clone Wars with their unexpected arrival. I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS: THE CLONE WARS BUT I DO OWN THE SIDITHENS.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, first chapter of the first story.**

**THE DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS; IT IS THE PROPERTY OF GEORGE LUCAS AND LUCAS FILMS. I AM NOT DOING THIS FOR PROFIT, ONLY FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF OTHERS.**

**Enjoy!**

The Sidith

Half way between the clone wars of the Galactic Republic and the Separatists Alliance. There came an attack of Space Pirates in the Outer Rim who fled their base planet called Partoon 6 which was over ran by a powerful yet mysteries force. When there Pirates took the planet of Doorera the people who escaped the attack went to the Jedi on Coruscant at the heart of the Galactic Republic to get help for their planet but with the remaining Jedi on the planet debated and debated until the said yes, so the send the closes Jedi which was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Leaner Ahsoka Tao with 5 Republican class cruisers.

When help arrived they attack the pirates at the capital Surceases, they used tanks, gunships, and Clone troopers the battle was fierce but in 2 days the citizens of Doorera were free from the pirates, but attack the cost of 246 troopers lives. The senator of Doorera was Grateful that they are now free from the Pirates, also they captured the pirate leader in the last battle, the Jedi interrogated the pirate leader about why did he attack this peaceful and harmless planet as a coward he is he crack before the 2nd Question and told them that him and his crew was forced out of their home world by mysteries and very powerful force.

So after General Skywalker gave his report to the council of the Jedi of the planet Doorera and why it happened the council order him to check it out to make sure that the Separatists didn't have a foothold in the outer rim, 11 hours later Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the planet of Partoon 6 with 5 republican cruisers and they found out it wasn't the Separatists and they had no idea who or what it is so he contacted them and Anakin waited for a replay

In 5 to 10 minutes later there was a reply and asked who was Anakin and the Man was in armour asked again and Anakin said "I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker of the Galactic Republic and who are you and what are you doing here?" the man said "Captain Charles Soft of the Cartelin Empire's Flagship The Citadel were my leader resides and we are starting our Colonization in to the Galaxy" Anakin who was surprise said "what do you mean Colonization in to the Galaxy are from a other galaxy?" Captain soft said "yes and what are you doing here at Cartelin Prime", Anakin still in shock said "the People of this world was forced from it and that Anakin was ordered to find out who attack this planet and the reason for the attack and we thought that you are the Separatists to gain a foothold in this part of space". After the long Discussion Anakin contacted the Jedi Council and the Chancellor Palpatine and Said that the people of who invaded the planet was not the Separatists but a race of explores called Cartelins and they came for a other galaxy and there leader was willing to talk to the Jedi Council and the chancellor but only here at their new world now called Cartelin Prime on board his capital ship known as The Citadel and will be given quarters befitting of their status and stature the Jedi said "you Skywalker and Master Kenobi will represent the Jedi Council" and the Chancellor said "me and a senator from the senate will represent the Republic but who could do it" Anakin said " what about Senator Amidala she can hold her own and this could end the war faster so she could do it, to end the war" the Chancellor said" it is a good idea And I agreed with Skywalker so Senator Amidala and myself will represent the republic we will leave as so as possible, Skywalker stay there". Master Kenobi, Senator Amidala and the Chancellor left with 5 Cruiser.

However on the Citadel the captain informed General Gower that a fleet of republic had arrived and is will to talk lord Cartelin and the general was pleased and anger that he made peace talk without him, so General Gower gave him the second in command as governor of the planet the captain said yes and left the general who was on his way to give the lord the news. On Coruscant the Jedi and the chancellor agreed to meet this new race in hope to make alliance against the Separatists, there sent Master Jedi Obi – Wan Kenobi and Anakin as the resent of the Jedi and Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine for the Republic but the Way there is long and it will take 60 hours just to get there and left with 5 cruisers as security for the Chancellor on the way they talk and have discussions about what to do and what is the limit of accepts.

On the Citadel, the leader ordered the fleet to be on alert in case, it was a trap to kill him and take his power way from him. But when the lord is finished with the orders he goes into a room sealed off from the rest of the ship, it is a place in which he can meditate with the force. He meditates for 9 hours every day to strengthen his mind however before his Meditation period was completed he was roused from his meditation by a voice communicator by the general informing him of the unsuspected arrival from Hyperspace of a 3 unidentified ship to a unknown force the lord told the general to deal with it and will give a full report after his meditation. So the general contacted the ships to unidentified them, the reply said that there are ambassador of the Separatists. It was Count Dooku leader of the Separatists Alliance who had come to speak with the leader of the mighty Cartelin Empire. The general agree to greet the Count and Viceroy Gunray on board the flagship of the Cartelin Empire the Citadel and after the request permission the general put the Fleet on high alert.

Within that the count arrival on board his personal barge on flagship the general greeted the count at hanger bay 7 with 100 Soldiers in ceremonial dress as if it was the lord. After the greetings with the count and at Viceroy Gunray and 4 battle Droids as his body guards which made the general uneasy, the count asked to talk the leader of the Cartelin People the general informed the count that the negotiations will be held tomorrow After some diplomatic small talk he was to be shown to quarters befitting a man of his status and stature, this he declined but he said no that his quarters were on his ship, but the general had one last question and asked how did he knew that the Cartelin People were here the count said he would tell at meeting only the general suspects darkens around the count, after the small talk the general left the count at his ship and said please don't go walking around he then order the officer on watch to watch the count and his ship and that the count is not allowed out of the hanger the officer said yes sir and also scan the ship for weapons at once and the general added and left for the bridge of the ship.

Where he was informed that the leader had finished his mediation and wants the status report immediately, the general reported to his leader and informed him of Count Dooku's unsuspected arrival.

3 hours later.

Then 5 Republic ships arrived and asked permission to dock in to his hanger bay. The general looked at his leader and the lord nodded a yes and the general said permission granted and that he will meet them at the hanger bay the general left the lord and went to meet the Republican Representatives.

When the Republican Representatives arrived at the planet of Cartelin Prime they immediately contacted the leader to dock on board his flagship and the general said permission granted so the Jedi and the Chancellor went to a ship inside ship there were on to go to the Citadel, and was greeted by General Gower who the Republican Representatives thought was the leader and was shown to the quarters and that the meeting will start tomorrow at 0830 in the morning. So the Jedi went to sleep at they suite like quarters Ahsoka, Obi wan and Anakin shared at room and so did Chancellor and Senator Amidala.

The Jedi felt a disturbance within the force of great power on broad the Citadel but they have no idea who or what it is or how powerful this was troubling which made it hard to sleep, meanwhile Count Dooku contacted his master and informing that he has arrived and made contact with the general but the dark lord of the sith said" there is a disturbance within the force so be on guard and find out what the disturbance is.

The next morning at 0700 hours the Jedi and the Senator as well as Chancellor Woke from their sleep and look of food as they showered when they didn't find anything to eat they asked the guard that was outside in the hall of some food but the guard said food will be served at the meeting which is in 20 minutes so they stopped looking for food and made their way to the throne room where the meeting was held. The count had food on broad his Barge so he ate some breakfast and asked the guard when the Meeting is? The guard said in 15 minutes and it is in the throne room, the Count left his ship and with an armed escort went to the throne room for the negotiations; the both represents were outside the throne room, one guards informed Count Dooku that the droids would have to be outside during the conference the Count said that will allow the his droids to remade outside the conference negotiations but refused to surrender his own weapons the accepts the comprise but went inside to inform the general of the refusal the general was displeased of this outcome .

The general was at his seat and the guards went to their posts to watch the Jedi and the Count. The lord said to guards in his room let them in, before the guards opened the doors the Jedi willy surrender without them being ask to out of respect of the General the Jedi was unease with the presence of the armed Count Dooku. The first represents were announced when they entered the Thorne room the adviser to the lord announced Count Dooku and Vice-Roy Gunray to General Gower as they went to their allocated seats, the Jedi, the Chancellor and Senator Amidala was also announced to the General and went to their allocated seats shown by one the ceremonial guards .

When they were all seated the adviser left the room to inform the emperor that they are ready and waiting for the emperor said "thank you James I be out in a minute said the emperor", so the adviser went back to the meeting to find the general to tell him that the emperor was coming. The General tapped his glass to get everyone's attention and everyone looked at the general to listen to him the general asked for everyone to rise for the entrance of lord Cartelin. Then the Cartelin lord entered the room with five personal bodyguards.

Entering the room he made his way to head of the table from where he surveyed his guests. As he took his seat he said "My honoured guests pleased be seated" the guests took the seats.

The general announced that this is Emperor Petra Cartelin leader of the mighty Cartelin Empire. The guests were shock that this lord was an emperor, then; emperor Cartelin said "welcome my honoured guests to my home and the flagship of my armada. My first question is this Count Dooku how did you found out that I was here and having an meeting of peace with the Republic?" The count said that he found out from the Vice-Roy here. "And how did you found out Vice-Roy Gunray the emperor asked". The Vice-Roy was startled when the question was asked and said that the Trade Federation traded with the people of this planet, and when they didn't send an message or any transport to do trading with us we sent one recon ship to find out what was happening here and why they stop trading with us. The ship reported that the planet was overrun by you so I told the count and he found out that you were talking with the republic so we wanted to have you as an ally.

"I see said the emperor", so that is the reason as to how and why you were here. And may I inquire how you discovered my presence as he intricate to the Jedi. Master Obi-wan Kenobi said" we discovered your presences from some refugees from planet which was control of the invaders from this world from your colorization My Lord.

Hmmmh I see master Jedi I fell truly sorry to the one that got attack because of us. But, what can you or your opponents offer me and my empire for us to be your ally in your war" said the Emperor the count answered we can offer you a secure financial situation and a place in new order when we win the war,

I have 5 trillion of your credits worth so no to the money but I want 2 other planets for my colorization and I demand to have 40% majority control and for you republic respecters I want 4 other planets also for my colorization and 25% control and I wish to be part of the Republic Senate I am also offering 5 billion credits but I want Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker to be the General in Charge of the Republican Military relations as well as you both have a choice of weapons or defences technology so what do you think? Anakin and the Obi-wan was shock on the demand of Anakin being the General in Charge of the Republican Military relations.

The count said "that is a lot of demands and will we give 20% of control and no planets sorry because I don't have full control of the Separatists we do have a diplomatic side and they control the planets and their will not give 2 planets willy and with the technology choice I choose weapons. The Jedi said that they have to check with the council for your military request and the Chancellor and the Senator said that a seat in the senate is granted if the senate and we might need to think about the technology and 20% control is an agreeable but the 4 planets is need to be done at the senate. Great first talk please stay and enjoy the refreshments and please don't not leave the room for your safety but if you need to talk alone then please feel free take one of the rooms to the side there to have your private talks the Emperor said, as he was getting up to go to his own private room to talk his general and the adviser , the general and the adviser go up and went with the Emperor to the room. The general the stop at the captain of the guard and said start the cameras now the captain then bowed and went to the panel in another room to start the cameras in the throne room and the private rooms to see if there is an problems like an assassination attempted. When the Emperor went to the room with the general and the adviser and he asked "what do you think and who do I choose?"

The general said "My lord I think that we should go with the republic and not the Separatists I don't trusted the Count plus with the Intel we got of our spies that the count attempted to kill his apprentice because his master was afraid of her power and that they might kill him so they might and can turn on us and attack us with our own weapons". "Yes but we do have powerful shields even from our own weapons but your right but what do you think James Tastic the Emperor" said the adviser said" that war against the Separatists is a bad move Separatists have thousands of battle droids so they can attack us again and again and again until we lost a lot of soldiers "but my lord we don't need to worry ourselves with the droids for we got powerful shields and weapons" said the general but what if the republic betrays us general? James said. Then we go neutral and attack both the Separatists and the Republic the Emperor said. But why do you want Skywalker to be the General in Charge of the Republican Military relations asked the general asked "because he has power inside him more powerful than the other Jedi and we could turn into a Sidithen Knight" said the Emperor.

Meanwhile the Jedi and the chancellor and the senator went to one of the Private rooms to talk. the guard in front of the room stepped aside to let them in, when they were in the Jedi forced the door locked to talk. Master Kenobi said can we give him 4 planets? And why does he want you Anakin to be in Charge of the Republican Military relations? I am just as surprised as you at the request, said Anakin. The Chancellor was also shocked at the request and said, I don't know if we can give them 4 planets maybe if they can be unpopulated than it could happen, but what do you think about the choice of technology. Obi-wan said the we should choose the defences. But what about the other planets who can't fight this war and fighting the own war we need to help them as well as the ones that can fight said Senator Amidala. You make a good point but that can help us with the 5 billion credits said the Chancellor as well as the military fund Chancellor said Senator Amidala. With Anakin to in Charge of the Republican Military relations must be deicide by the council, Anakin and myself will inform them says Obi-wan.

Count Dooku and the Viceroy talk. This can't be happening Count why do they want some kind of control over us I say no we must kill this so called leader and the republic dogs must die here and now said the Viceroy. Don't worry the republic will fall as well as this so called emperor some commando droids are on broad and will come out and kill the emperor at my signal if he chooses the to join the republic.

Master Jedi Obi-wan, Anakin and Ahsoka contacted the Jedi Council to inform them of the emperor's demands. Statues report Obi-wan said Master Jedi Mace Windu. Obi-wan told them about the demands Mace said well this is a surprise that Skywalker would be in Charge of Military relations between the Republic and the Cartelin Empire.

Next day at the throne room everyone was seated and waiting for the emperor to enter the waited for 30 minutes. The Jedi wait patiently bit the count was getting upset with his lateness. What there didn't know is that this was a test for his final decision.

The Emperor walk in and the Jedi stood up in respect but count Dooku stay down and tapping his fingers on the table unset about the lateness of the Emperor. The emperor sat down and looked around at his guests and asks them to set down. They sat down at the table as they are enjoying a strange yet good food, after the group finished eating the Emperor began and told them who he and the Cartelins join in this war.

Find out next time on who will be getting the ultimate alliance in the star wars series.

Thank you for reading the story this is my very first publish story so please tell me want you think about it


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the Choice**

Emperor Petra Cartelin lord and master of The Cartelin Empire and the most powerful Sidithen there is, is about to tell which side of the Clone Wars will he join.

Emperor Petra: After much careful deliberation and thought I have decided to join the Republic.

Count Dooku: might I ask why you have decided to join the weak ones? (Who angrily stand up with angry in his voice)?

Emperor Petra: because Count Dooku the Republic representatives have showed and given me with respect and was patient when I was late. But that was a test as well and in which you have failed Count Dooku.

Count Dooku: is that your final decision on the matter?

Emperor Petra: I afraid so Count now you will leave.

Count Dooku: I am afraid not sir.

(Dooku clicked his fingers and 10 commando droids come out from the air vents of the room and shot and killed the emperor's bodyguards at the same time the battle droids killed the guards outside the door as well)

Count Dooku: as you can see Emperor Petra I have you and the Jedi as my prisoners. So I give you one last chance to join the Separatists or die here and now?

Emperor Petra: Ma Ha Ma Ha

The Emperor laughs as the Jedi are ready to fight hand to hand contact and the whole room looks at the Emperor and wonder why is he laughing about being attacked even the General and the Advisor is so calm about being attacked.

Count Dooku: why are you laughing?

Emperor Petra: at you (as he is trying to stop laughing) do you think I am just a weak middle age Politian.

Count Dooku: I have killed your guards and captured you as well as the Jedi who you made unarmed so yes.

Emperor Petra: (now with a serious look on his face) did you know that I am force sensitive?

(Anakin, Obi-wan, Senator Amidala and the Chancellor gasp in shock as they became aware of the Emperor be force sensitive.)

Count Dooku: there is no way you are skilled with the force if you were I would have sensed it.

Emperor Petra: ah but you did that a disturbance within the force is me and you felted as well master Jedi.

Count Dooku: it can't be

Emperor Petra: oh I can and I am, I'm powerfully skilled with force.

Count Dooku: Powerful... You that can't be.

Anakin: I told not to give all lightsabers but no you never listen to me.

Obi-wan: Anakin we gave them up as a sign of respect.

Anakin: well we could have save the Emperor for Dooku.

Emperor Petra: master Jedi have no fear I can take care of myself.

Dooku laughs and attacks the Jedi by force pushing them to the wall behind them and use Sith Lighting at the Emperor nut the Emperor Force run behind two of the commando droids and cut them in half then force pushed Dooku towards his two battle droids at the throne room's door and bowled them down on the stairs the Jedi attack 4 commando droids in hand to hand combat and Senator Amidala shoot 3 commando droids with her hidden blaster while the emperor and the Jedi fought the droids Dooku made his escape to his ship and 15 of the Emperor's bodyguard can in and destroyed the rest of the droids.

Dooku ordered the droid commander on broad the command ship in the Separatists fleet to open fire on the Citadel. With the surprise attack from the 3 Separatists ships the Citadel lost 2 of 6 engines some damage to the hull 3 hangers out of 11. General Gower opened fired on the Separatists and destroyed 2 ships however when Dooku went into hyperspace so did the command ship. But what is worst is that even Vice-Roy Gunray escaped.

After the fight was over General Gower handed there weapons back to them then it was time to get some answers and Anakin, Obi-wan Senator, Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine were going to get them.

Anakin was walking to the Emperor who was talking to his adviser about something.

Anakin: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, HOW ARE YOU FORCE SENSITIVE AND ARE YOU DARTH SIDIOUS? (As he said with anger in his voice as pointed his lightsaber at the Emperor as his guards came and pointed there weapons at Anakin).

Obi-wan: ANAKIN LOWER YOUR LIGHTSABER NOW.

Anakin: but he this could be the Sith lords we have been looking for.

Emperor Petra: GUARDS LOWER YOUR WEAPONS NOW AND THAT'S AN ORDER.

Obi-wan: Anakin look if he is the enemy there why did here call off his guards.

Emperor Petra: if you lower your lightsaber then we can talk now that we are allies I will reveal everything. You still want an alliance.

Obi-wan: yes we still want an alliance so Anakin lower your lightsaber.

Anakin: fine but I want answers. (As he deactivates his lightsaber)

Emperor Petra: and you will get them I swear. Please seat down and talk. I am not Darth Sidious I am Emperor Petra Cartelin Leader of the Cartelin Empire for MW Galaxy but we came from another to begin with, I am the Grand Sidithen Lord.

Anakin & Obi-wan: what is a Sidithen and what do you mean that you and your people came from anything galaxy to begin with?

Emperor Petra: An Sidithens is a force sensitive that use his power for good but we use it thought emotions, compassion and we encouraged attachments like marriage and children. We use love pain sometimes anger but only as the last restored. But with the way came from another galaxy is along story my people were betrayed and was droved to my home galaxy.

Anakin: you use the force but you use attachments.

Emperor Petra: of course we use attachments but we use love the most.

Obi-wan: I glad that you forgave Anakin for his little attack.

Emperor Petra: that is alright I like Master Skywalker so I can forgave him and now that we are allies you never have to hand over your weapons.

Obi-wan: why did you as Anakin to be in Charge of Military relations between the Republic and the Cartelin Empire.

Emperor Petra: that is because he was the first Jedi that contacted me and i trust him and now I think your Jedi Council will need to know what happened here so if you don't mind I must talk to my head of security.

Obi-wan: of cause sire will go now to inform the Council of the latest turn of events.

As Anakin and Obi-wan went report to the Jedi Council Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine told the senate that the got themselves a powerful ally.

Meanwhile Emperor Petra, General Gower and James Tastic his adviser talked about what had just happened.

Emperor Petra: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE HOW DID COUNT DOOKU GOT BATTLE AND COMMANDO DROIDS ONBROAD I THOUGHT YOU SCANED HIS SHIP FOR WEAPONS GENERAL?

General Gower: we did the was no sign of weapons sire.

Emperor Petra: THAN HOW THE HELL WAS HE ABLE TO ATTACK ME AND WHAT ABOUT THE SHILEDS WHY WERE THERE NOT UP AND ACTIVEAED?

General Gower: they were disabled during the attack from inside the ship possible done by the droids.

Emperor Petra: (who is now more calm) Fine. James how bad is the damage?

James Tastic: 2 of the engines are destroyed and there is some damaged to the haul and 4 out of 11of the ships hanger bays are out of commission.

Emperor Petra: which hangers and how long will the repairs be?

James Tastic: for the engines and the haul 3 hours about the hangers will be another 3 hours 2 on the left and 2 on the right of the ship.

Emperor Petra: get the repairs don…

James Tastic: already on the way sir.

Emperor Petra: good work James I will be in my meditation room if Skywalker wants to talk to me let the Jedi in please.

James Tastic/ General Gower: WHAT. Sir but that is your most personal room not ever we can go in there why them sire?

Emperor Petra: because I want Skywalker to be one of my Sidithen Knights. And DON'T EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!

James Tastic/ General Gower: y-yes sire (with fear in there voice)

This is my second Chapter if it is to short sorry I must have comments and reviews on my work.


End file.
